Three Simple Words
by Flarie Hanami
Summary: Sometimes I wished he had never forgotten those three simple words he had spoke to me back when we were younger. As I found out later in high school… those three words were all I ever wanted to hear from him. TAIORA
1. INTRODUCTION

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Taichi or any of the other characters from digimon. I do however own this fan-fiction and any made-up, fictional characters created for this fic. **

**NOTES:**** This is my second fan-fiction (Taiora) and I am pleased to announce that my writing skills have greatly improved. I have decided to try something different for this fic and let Sora be the one with mixed feelings rather than Taichi. I have been thinking about writhing this for the past several months but never actually made an attempt to write it. Okay, I will stop babbling now! ;) **

**Three Simple Words **

By Flarie Hanami

INTRODUCTION 

Three simple words. That's all they were. They never held any importance nor were they ever meant to mean anything. They were only the spoken words of a spur of emotion in what seemed like and endless fantasy world. He was caught in the moment and even then, as much as I needed to wake up to reality…those 3 simple words. I was lured into my own sense of insecurity he had become to know so well.

I laid there in wet, dewed grass looking back up at him as he hovered over me, his wild, spiky brown hair embracing me in his shadow. He was sitting in the grass along side of me, directly in the sun's warmth and even though his back was against the pouring rays of light that shined down from the sun, his chocolate brown eyes miraculously sparkled as he gazed back down on me intentionally.

Nearby, had laid a wet and muddy soccer ball but Taichi Yagami, red soccer uniform covered in it's own cake of mud, was no longer interested in it. He had fallen into his own hole of conceiving and allowed his foolish, undeveloped feelings to possess him. Silently and mischievously, he smiled as he gently stroked my cheek with his warm, muddy hand. My heart raced at the stirring feel of his cold, wet fingers being exposed to my warm, tingling skin and instantaneously, I couldn't help but release an uncomfortable shiver.

Taichi must have noticed I was becoming uneasy with him touching me in such an affectionate way because as soon as I opened my mouth to murmur his notorious name, I felt his warm touch leave my presence and return back to the ground from which it had descended from.

"Taichi-kun…" I murmured in his shadow. "What about practice?"

Taichi continued to smile, his trademark slanted grin.

"Sora-chan…"He spoke softly, not breaking eye contact with me for an instance.

"What?"

Taichi dipped his head down inward close to mine and I could feel his warm breath kiss my neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

Everything freeze-framed and I felt the world around me slowly come to a pause. 'I love you.' It was the only three words needed to describe the feelings that were being absorbed between the two of us at that moment and even if they didn't mean anything to him, they meant EVERYTHING to me. It was foolish for him to show off such a display of emotions because ultimately, we were only 12 and hadn't yet understood the full concepts of what was true love or commitment.

"Yagami! Takenouchi! Break's over, now get back to practice!" A familiar raspy voice hollered out from across the other side of the wet soccer field.

It was our coach.

As if nothing ever happened, nothing had ever occurred between either of us, Taichi got up from where he was sitting next to me and ran after the mud engulfed soccer ball, giving it a powerful kick as he met up with it. We never spoke of the bizarre incident again and from then on, in his own little exciting world, I ceased to exist to him.

I wish he had never forgotten those _three simple words_…

**NOTES: Yes. I know it was short but this was just the introduction. The upcoming chapters will be much longer. If you are wondering, this fic will take place 5 years later when Taichi and Sora are in high school and the introduction plays a huge role in the fic. I hope you like it and if there are any spelling errors, please let me know and I will submit a replacement chapter. The time I will be updating depends on how many reviews I will receive so if you are interested, please review. **

**Constructive criticism is encouraged. **


	2. So Carefree

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Digimon or any fictional characters related or licensed under the series. I do however own this fan fiction. (And maybe someday…Taichi Yagami)

**NOTES:** Thank you a so much for your superb reviews. I would have never have thought of receiving as many reviews as I did for such a short little introduction. Anyway, what counts is that I got your attention. As I had quoted before in the introduction, Taichi and Sora are only 12. Continuing into the actual chapters (Starting with Chapter 1), 5-years later, they are 17 years old. The introduction takes on an important role throughout this fic and helps reflect on the relationship between Taichi and Sora. You could even theorize that the introduction is foreshadowing something later in the future. I think its best that I shut up now! ;)

**Three Simple Words **

By Flarie Hanami

Chapter 1

_Why do I keep thinking of him? _

If I had known he didn't care. If I had known their was never a fire blazing in eyes or even an impression that I existed, then maybe…maybe I wouldn't have tortured myself the way I did. Constantly fidgeting whenever I heard his name being hollered out from across the field. Just hoping that I might get a glimpse of him and he…might get a glimpse of me. Nevertheless, these thoughts were truly childish. They only mocked me, played with me, tortured me…and as much as I needed to hear him call out my own name, I failed him…miserably.

I should have been paying attention. I should have heard him shouting out my name, and most importantly, I should have looked up in front of me and seen the round dark shadow hurtling out of nowhere in 90 degree spins straight towards me. If I might have seen the shadow, if I might have been paying attention to the ongoing game rather than wondering 'what would it be like to catch his eye…?' Then maybe, maybe I wouldn't have been forced to be lying on the cold unforgiving ground, my backside down with my hands clasped over my bleeding face.

Whether it was it was my sudden scream or the fact that I had ignored his warnings and blew it right there on the soccer field, I had I caught Taichi Yagami's eye all right.

"Sora-chan!"

He was running behind me trying to block and oncoming player when I failed to hear him call my name. Instead I kept running. Running to where I thought I'd be open, running to where I thought was the best place to guard from the rival team, running strait into the path of the out of control soccer ball and having it strike me in the face with a fitting blow. Just as I stopped and was about to let out the necessary scream of shock, one of the opposing team's players accidentally ran into me and twisted his leg around my own, causing me to lose my balance and fall face forward. I felt the world rise above me and the ground came crashing into my face with devastating smash, blood dripping, my leg feeling numb and my heart pounding instantaneously.

"Sora-chan!"

Again, I heard that same memorable, familiar voice but it could do me good no more. A cool liquid was already beginning to drip down the sides of my swollen red cheeks and on instinct, I threw my hands over my face and held them there in hopes of stopping any more blood.

"Damn soccer ball!" I cursed under my breath as I felt someone gently lift my head up off the ground and laid on something warm and cushiony.

"Sora, look at me!"

That same voice was still taunting with me. He was sure to be looking down on me right now and I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. He should be angry. I had ignored his warnings and blew it right there on the soccer field…badly. Why did he have to torture me like this? Wasn't I in enough pain already? Didn't I feel guilty enough? But he didn't care, he only continued with his torture.

"Sora why didn't you listen to me?"

I didn't answer. Instead I tightened my bloody hands that gripped my face.

"Don't do that! You'll make it worse!" He took one of my hands and lifted it off my face, letting a flood of light warm up against my exposed skin.

I squinted against the bright light at the image before me. A boy with a very sun kissed face and a massive head of thick, brown hair was peering back down on me intentionally. He was wearing a navy blue soccer uniform that was very much similar to the one I was wearing, drenched in sweat and his thick brown brows were lowered as if he was in deep thought. He really didn't look angry but then again… he didn't look too pleased either. I shifted my head uneasily under his impartial stare only to realize that there was not much room to move around. My head had been settled in the boy's lap and anymore shifting would have caused my head to collapse off his knees and onto the unforgiving ground.

I looked back up at him and gave him my most pitiful expression. Taichi blinking, was immediately taken aback by my contemptible look and let out a small sigh. Letting a small smile form on his slightly bruised lips, he ran his hand down the side of my bleeding face.

"Hell, you look like you ran into a digimon with your face looking like that."

"Very funny Taichi."

Taichi let out a small chuckle. "It really doesn't look that bad…but…next time you better listen to me. I can't have the coach…"

"YAGAMI! Is she alright?" A low raspy voice abruptly hollered out from of nowhere at my team captain. Without me or Taichi noticing, our coach had made his way down into the center of the soccer field and was now leaning over me also. Taichi laughed. Laughed? "She just twisted her leg and got a couple of bruises is all!"

"So nothing serious right?"

"Yeah but I think the referee never…" Just as Taichi was about to finish, a loud whistle blew and there was a roar of cheers coming from the bleachers on the right side of the field. At once, my coach stood up strait and his veins tightened around his forehead leaving the impression that he was going to explode.

He did.

"I CALLED A ….ing TIME OUT! YOU CAN'T COUNT THAT SHOT!" My coach roared as he dashed toward a man in a black and white striped uniform (No not a convict!) and proceeded to argue with him.

"The incident is minor, she just tripped."

"TRIPPED? HER FACE IS BLEEDING!" My coach swung and swayed his pale broad arms around in the air in a maniac like fashion. "I CALLED A DAMN TIME OUT!"

"Sir, can you please calm down…"

"NO! I'M NOT GO..."

Unexpectedly, Taichi quickly took my head out of his lap, laid it gently back on the firm ground and ran up behind the coach without him noticing. Grabbing his arm, he tried to jerk him back as the coach proceeded to try to strike the referee.

"Coach! Just leave it alone!" Taichi shouted as he struggled to hold back the very big man. The coach was now shouting very vibrant, colorful words and was screaming at the top of his lungs. If there wasn't more than anything that he wanted to do right now, it was to give that referee a good beating. I knew he was upset that the other team had just scored a goal and I knew he was REALLY troubled at me for not paying attention. I had "helped" the other team score that goal. I didn't even think about how he felt about Taichi at that moment. The man swallowed a low growl in the back of his throat and shoved Taichi off him, sending the boy falling on his back with a grunt.

"TAICHI! If you can't get THAT girl to follow orders than your going to have to cut her from the team! Other wise you're going to lose your privileges as captain!" The coach snarled at him.

I felt sorry for Taichi, just watching him sit there. He really didn't look to fazed with the coach's comment but then who knows what was going on inside that head of his. Would he be angry with me? Would he yell at me for jeopardizing his high status as team captain? Taichi astoundingly grinned as he watched the big coach storm away to the bleachers on the left side of the field.

"Boy, he sure is angry! You think he's going to cope with a hot dog or a sushi roll?"

Ignoring the pain in my leg, I managed to sit up and stare at him.

"Taichi-kun…you're a _baka_."

"Yeah, I know, but your one to talk!"

Point well taken.

I shifted my body slowly so that I tried to stand. Leaning on my good leg, I forcibly pulled my body off the ground and stood up. My back was a bit arched due to trying to release some pressure on my leg and I had decided the best thing to do was to get back to the girl's locker room. The game had already ended after that last winning goal was shot and like Taichi said, our coach was seated down at a concession stand, devouring down both a hot dog and a sushi roll in his moment of rage.

"I SAID I WANTED MUSTARD!"

Taichi laughed.

He certainly didn't take things very seriously. That was his problem. Too care free to even realize the consequences of his actions. It was so like him just to laugh and not care…

As I made my way back to girl's locker room, I happened to pass by the boy's.

Too curious to ignore, I stopped for but a moment to stare at the large blue door and think.

'I wonder what Taichi does in there…'

I found out later that it was because of this particular locker room that I would later be cut from the team and Taichi's rep would be in heated danger.

OoooOoooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooOooooo

**NOTES:** Yes, I know. This chapter was very short. I had planned to put a lot more in this first chapter, including a humorous scene that would happen two days later. Over all, I felt that some of you probably didn't want to have to wait any longer. Either way I hope you liked it. I'm just starting to get into this fan fiction so not much has really happened yet. As always I love to hear from you. Please review and if there are spelling mistakes, please let me know and I will fix them. I'm thinking about getting a proofreader. The only problem is that I take to long to update. If you are interested let me know… but I can't guarantee anything. REVIEW!

Constructive Criticism is encouraged.

**BIG THANKS TO MY REVEIWERS! **

digifreak880- Yay! My first review! I'm so sorry I could not update sooner! I'm glad you like it!

JyouraKoumi-Cool! Love the pics! I was **ASTONISHED** to find out that you had managed to get hold of a taiora pic I did NOT have. It's devastating really. I'm always searching for pics over the Japanese server...you know copy and paste Japanese kanji in Japanese search engines. (Hope you don't mind that I clicked save as…;)) I plan to create the biggest taiora album ever.

BladeMasterAd- Thanks for your review. I really hope the introduction can make an impact over the rest of the fic. I agree. The beginning is very interesting.

Broken Angel01- Thank you so much for your superb review! I'm really glad that someone actually found my writing style halfway decent. I was beginning to doubt myself.

Melinda-chan- Thanks so much! You said that you would offer help if needed? I'm currently thinking about getting a proofreader but I am still undecided. If you want to just say so. The only flaw is that I take a LONG time to update.

JJ Chow- I'm honored to be one of your favorite authors. Thanks!

ghikiJ-I'll agree to where I'm not really a big fan of 1st person fics, I really wanted to be in the habit of writing in all sorts of styles. I hope that I can continue to write in 1st person without everything seeming all dull and corny. Thanks anyway!

dbzgtfan2004-Thanks! Glad you liked it!

Kari Izumi- I hate to say this but I did state the ages in the introduction. I quoted that Taichi and Sora were 12 in the introduction and the 1st and upcoming chapters would take place 5 years later. (Meaning that Taichi and Sora are 17 years old.) Thanks for your review anyway. I'm glad you enjoyed my tiny introduction.


	3. The Adventurer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any fictional characters related or licensed under the series. I do however own this fan fiction. (However, in my own little world, Taichi Yagami is ALL MINE! –Maniacal laugh--)**

**NOTES: Sorry for such the long wait! I really hope you can forgive me! This chapter is really short so PLEASE forgive me! **

**Three Simple Words **

By Flarie Hanami

Chapter 2

The Adventurer

What is it about memories that you cannot seem to let go of. No matter how much time has passed on by or how long you sit there waiting for the hand to change, the clock continues tick and you find that the hourglass has reversed itself, letting every grain of time repeat itself over and over again.

"_Sora-chan?"_

"_What?"_

"_I love you."_

I think somebody has reversed my own hourglass because it seems like I have been sitting here on the bleachers for what seems like almost forever.

It had been three days since the incident at the soccer game had happened. Three days since I had made a fool of myself in front of Taichi and the coach…and in result of those three days, my face still carried the few bruises that I had endured during that unfaithful game. A single, small band-aid protect fully clung to the patch of discolored skin under my right eye.

The blazing hot sun was repeatedly beating down on the field in front of me as the rest of the team was spread out among the green grass, basking themselves in the sun after a long two hours worth of soccer practice. Lazily, some would lye out on their backs while others would sit around a large cooler by the side of the field, just trying be the first one to grab it in entirety and plunge it's icy contents over their head, letting it pursue through there sweaty hair and uniform. Feeling to hot to sit out in this intense heat, I had earlier found my way to the bleachers in hopes for a little shade. Sitting under a large metal "roof", it was here where I solemnly took in the sites in front of me as I tried to regain my breath. It had been a tiring day. A long one, and right now, if there wasn't anything more that I wanted to do right now, it was to just sit there and watch my fellow teammates relax. I didn't feel like getting up and that was how I was going stay. At least that's was how I wanted to stay. Unknown to me at the moment, another teammate of mine had other ideas...

Out in the middle of the field, I watched as a tall, tanned boy playfully bounced a soccer ball off his knee and onto his head where he then bounced it back to his foot. He was certainly talented when it came to soccer. It was no wonder why Terakii sensei (our coach) had chosen him over all the more "level-headed players". Not to say the boy was not intelligent, it was just that sometimes he had the habit of letting his mind slip and tried to get himself in trouble. He would grin a half-slanted smile as he turned to face another one of his teammates who was hopelessly lost in slumber.

"I wouldn't fall asleep here when so many dangers are lurking!" The boy grinned. Bearing his striking white teeth, he reached down to grab the other boy's uniform. Half-awaken the other boy let a drip of drool hang from the side of his mouth and slurred.

"Taichhii let go ofme!

"Wake up!"

"Taichi get your hands off…" Before the poor boy could finish, a large dark shadow loomed overhead of him and there was a downpour of freezing cold water splashing down on top of him. In surprise, he let out a yelp as he staggered back shivering and glared at Taichi, who in return, grinned pleasingly and set down the rather large cooler he had been holding.

"TAICHI YOU…" Taichi cut him off and started to laugh, his shoulders rising up and down as he idly sunk his hands into his pockets.

"Yagami!!!" _Terakii sensei_ shouted from the side of the field at the chuckling boy.

"Yeah, yeah! I know…" Taichi waved his hand back at the coach who in return scowled and went back to the ham and cheese hoagie he had been devouring on earlier.

It was so funny how Taichi always seemed to get a pleasure from other people's expenses. He knew no better way to have fun than to play tricks of all sorts and play his famous pranks among all the other victims that he so thoughtfully chose out from the rest. Taichi was certainly not the one you wanted to be caught on the wrong side with. You could only wonder how the strange boy might rectify the situation when he was angered. No doubt there would be some inappropriateness… but that was just who Taichi was. He was in fact, talented but over all, thick headed. I guess that is what I loved about him. He was the complete opposite of what I was. Where as I had always thought being careful was good, it was careless and recklessness that allowed the boy to gain a "high" and left him desiring for more.

I closed my eyes and shook my head sadly left and right. "_Taichi-kun_...your a BAKA!"

I opened my eyes to stare back at the field in front of me only to notice that a certain, familiar figure was now ironically missing. Confused and now on high alert I blinked and turned my head to the seats on each side of me. No Taichi. I looked back up at the field to make sure I hadn't just missed him or overlooked him. Still no Taichi. This is bad…what if he is trying too…

Before I could even mange to stand up and go search for him, a pair of tanned, muscular arms promptly wrapped around my neck from behind me and forcefully jerked my body back into the bleachers. Two hands clasped over my eyes, a familiar chuckle teasingly taunted into my ears. "Guess who?" A voice smirked.

"Taichi-kun." I growled.

"WRONG!" I could tell the boy was still probably smirking.

"Fine!" I huffed. "Taichi-sama."

"Better."

The pair of warm hands were released from my face and I regained my vision of the green soccer field in front of me.

"What do you want anyway?" I sighed.

Taichi grinned. Lightheartedly, he jumped down from the bench he had been standing on and took a seat right next to me. At once, his warmth draped over my already sweaty body and I felt my self perspiring even more than when I had been running under the intense sun. Defiantly not a pleasant combination.

"Can't I just say hi to my best friend?"

"Not you Taichi. Never."

The boy huffed and crossed his arms in dissatisfaction.

"I thought we'd agree that you would refer to me as "Taichi-SAMA"!"

"I never agreed to that!" I shot back at him. (Truth be told, I thought the name was somewhat cute for him… but I was NOT about to let HIM know that. I still have my dignity you know!)

"I am your captain after all…"

"So."

"So."

"So."

"Soooooooo." Taichi started to snigger… ANNOYINGLY.

Argh! He was teasing with me! Just plain taunting with me! As much as I wanted him there with me, enough was enough and I was sweating like a dog from his stupid warmth. Lousy Body Heat and hormones. I pulled my self off the bleacher and stood up without looking at him.

"If you don't have anything better to say than I'm leaving!"

"Wait!"

Taichi abruptly got up from where he was sitting on the bench and forcibly grabbed my arm just as I was about to storm off.

"I need your help."

Ooooooo0O0ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0O0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0O0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0O0ooooooooooooooo

Sometime I wonder how I get myself into these kinds of situations. Like a magnet, I always seem to attract these kinds of troubles. Why couldn't Taichi ask somebody else? Wait? What was I talking about? I wanted Taichi to ask me!

I guess if he did ask anybody else, I would have probably torn them to shreds anyway.

Taichi, still in his sweaty soccer uniform, grinned leisurely (I was surprised his lips didn't fall off from smiling so much), keeping his hands in his pockets as he leaned up against the outside brick wall of our school building.

"It will be fun." He said.

"Taichi-kun…" I stood there leaning against the wall as well, just waiting for him to reveal yet another one of his "Big Master Plans".

"Sama."

"Right…."

"Look… if you don't want to do this…" He gave me a doubtful grimace but I could tell he was just trying to disguise his eager, mischievous sneer.

"NO!! I mean I do!"

"You sure?" Taichi curled his lips in an eager grin. What in the world was he planning? I studied his face for some sort of clue or exclamation but his once chocolate brown orbs were now shrouded behind a pair of dark black ones, which made it practically impossible to determine even the slightest hint. That look had never meant anything good, at least not in the past.

"What do I have to do?"

Taichi's piercing black eyes began to sparkle with ecstasy.

"Were going to have ourselves a little vengeance!"

"Revenge?" I looked at him oddly.

Taichi nodded eagerly as he swiftly grabbed my hand and broke out into a run toward his newfound location.

"Where are we going!?" I shouted but Taichi, wild, brown hair blowing back against the wind and up against his face, eyes dazzling with the excitement of adventure….did not answer.

_To be continued…_

**NOTES: Gaaa! I keep cutting the chapters too short! Big sorry for or all the tension I might be causing because of this! Anyway, thanks for your reviews! I was kind of slipping on the reviews on the last chapter so I can't help but feel that I did something wrong. Anyway, leave me a review and if there are mistakes, let me know and I will try to find the time to fix them. **

_Next chapter: Ch. 3- Operation: Settling of Scores_

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Russ Dog****- Thanks so much for your review! I'm so sorry I couldn't answer all your questions in this chapter.**

**sakura's conscience****- Thanks for your review. My original intention was to make this a angst fic but I thought there was enough taiora angst fics already!**

**dorkiss****- Domo Arigato for your review!**

**digifreak880****- Thanks I'm glad you liked it!**

**JJ Chow- So sorry for the long updates! The story STILL hasn't got very far so like before, I understand if you can't say much!**

**unhealthy-obsession****- Thanks for the correction! It really helps me when someone points things out so that I can make this fic as error free as possible (unlike my past fic). As I have said with others, I will try to update as soon as I can. Domo Arigato!**

**JyouraKoumi****- Thanks for your review as always! LOL I've done a Koumi fan art if you want to check it out in my profile. Personally, I didn't like the way it turned out as Koushiro looked a little off but if your a true Koumi fan foe life then you shouldn't really care if it is or not.**


	4. Settling of Scores

**DISCLAIMER: Meh! I don't own digimon and I don't own Taichi_-sama_… -sigh- **

**NOTES :So, so, so sorry for the very long wait! I'm sort of juggling three fan fictions right now and I have a WHOLE LOT of art I need to work on for (Yes. That's right! There's a third fan fiction coming up but you are going to have to wait until I finish it completely! ;p) Not to mention I just got done taking the SAT and have college applications to fill out! **

**Prepare for a VERY long chapter. (For me anyway!) **

****

****

****

**Three Simple Words **

_By Flarie Hanami _

**Chapter 4: Settling of Scores **

We were running. Running down a small empty hallway and up a short flight of steps when I realized Taichi still had my wrist tightly grasped in his hand and was forcefully dragging me along behind him against my own will.

"Taichi! Taichi! Where are we going?" I tried to yell out to him again but he didn't answer. He was too preoccupied in his own bold thoughts to hear me and was smiling an almost "terrifying" grin.

Truth be told, I was a little afraid of what he was planning to do. Would it be anything like the intercom incident? Where Taichi had decided that the morning announcements that were read every morning, just before classes started, were a little to boring?

Taichi had certainly fixed that situation. He flat out switched the announcement list with a sheet created by his own two brilliant hands that proclaimed his 'ultimate greatness'. For over four entire minutes, students all over our high school had to listen to the announcer speak about how Yagami Taichi is five feet, seven inches tall , muscular all over, single, incredibly handsome, star and captain of the soccer team, defeated the evil empire from the evil space invaders and…you really DON'T want to hear the rest. The rest of my peers around me were either asleep from boredom, drooling at the mouth (you know those fan girls ;)) or banging there head against the desk after learning a little _too_ much about are big-haired boy. I really wish I could've seen Taichi's pleased reaction to his 'greatness' being read over the intercom but sadly, we did not share physics together and Taichi was all the way in French, an ENTIRE floor away from where I was sitting at a table staring at the ceiling in utter humiliation. I was astonishingly, surprised when I realized no one had even noticed my face flushing red.

We had been running down the long hallways for such a long time that I hadn't even noticed Taichi abruptly halt in front of one of the doors labeled 'Janitor's Closet' and before I knew it, I found my body crashing into the back of his own. Taichi yelped as he fell into the path of the door and growled when I fell right on top of him, my stomach on his back and his own stomach pinned to the cold hard floor.

"Sora…get off me." I heard him growl beneath me. Embarrassed, I shyly gave him a weak smile and pulled my body off him.

"Sorry Taichi-kun…" I blushed, my cheeks radiating a soft crimson glow.

Taichi only grunted and stood up pouting, crossing his arms coldly as he stared at me with his disappointed chocolate brown orbs. He didn't even seem to notice I was blushing.

"Sama! I mean Taichi-sama!" I shook my head back and forth frantically trying to correct myself. Providentially, Taichi nodded his approval and shook the incident off.

Sometimes that boy could really get to you…I'm mean really! Having to call him 'sama' every stupid minute was really getting on my nerves. Who did he think he was? Why did I even start calling him that? After all, I was encouraging him wasn't I?

The answer ….because …because I… I mean I really…and I want to be with…and I don't want him to…OH! FORGET IT! I don't even know why I could even think of such a thought!

Brushing the thought out of my head and the dirt off my shorts, I eyed Taichi curiously, as he reached for the door's rusty doorknob and gave it a turn. Almost immediately as the door opened, I found myself already walking into a dark, cramp little closet of some sort, aligned with various shelves of nick knacks, boxes, spray bottles and other assortments of cleaning supplies. Against the walls were also three brooms and two mops.

"What are we doing in here?" I whispered to Taichi who was now eagerly eyeing a large brown jar sitting on one of the lower shelves.

"I'm just getting the fuel for this operation."

"Fuel?"

Taichi reached out and took the peculiar jar that had caught his eager eyes off the shelf.

"Do you know what this is?" He smiled a lop-sided grin as he held the jar (now with the lid unscrewed) up to my face so I could see.

I took a small sniff of the contents inside of it. A fowl aroma was slowly seeping out of the jar and in horrid disgust, I sneered and took a step backwards, accidentally knocking over a mop that was leaning against the wall behind me.

"What is that?" I held my nose in utter repulsion while Taichi laughed, pleased with my sickened reaction.

"You know Hideto-san right?"

"You mean that smelly old janitor who's always fumbling around in the kitchen for prune juice and oranges? The one with the short purple beard right?"

Taichi nodded. "That's the one!" He screwed back on the lid. "I found out that he keeps a jar of laxatives in here and-"

"What would a janitor want with a jar of-" I interrupted him loudly but before I could finish my own sentence, Taichi forced a sweaty hand over the face of my mouth and held it there in silence. He darted his eyes around the surroundings of the small closet, as if making sure no one else was around.

"Ssshhhh! Do you WANT to get us caught!?"

I tore his hand off my mouth.

"Pffft…your hand tastes like sweat!"

Taichi smirked. Bad move.

"Why _were_ you licking my hand?" Taichi grinned at me tauntingly.

"My mouth was open when you put your stupid hand over it idiot!"

"I doubt that…" He smirked, his voice full of disbelief.

"You-"

"Hand licker.."

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me…"

"Ooooh! I am so going to…"

"Lick my hand?"

"SHUT UP!!"

"HEY!!!" Another voice called out from somewhere outside the closet and in unison, Taichi and me froze like a pair of petrified statues. Neither of us were brave enough to turn around and see whom the caller was.

"Can't you two go one minute without arguing?"

There was silence until Taichi's small brain registered the sound of the owner's voice.

"Yamato?"

"What? I scare you or something? You two look like you've seen a ghost or something." The blonde-haired person laughed, standing idly in the doorway of the janitor's closet.

"What do you want Yamato…" Taichi growled. I could tell he was trying to avoid Yamato's prescience.

"What? Did I interrupt something here?" Yamato suspiciously eyed Taichi and me. His eyes then trailed back to somewhere behind us.

"Why are you two in the janitor's closet?"

"None of your business." Taichi mumbled and quickly took my hand in his again and began to pushing himself past Yamato and out of the closet.

"Touchy…It sure looks like business to me." Yamato winked at me but before I could answer him back, Taichi was already leading me down the hallway with a huff.

"Taichi?" I looked at Taichi oddly. It wasn't normal for Taichi to be keeping things from his friends, especially his best male friend-Yamato.

"I just don't want Yamato knowing about this stunt…" He whispered. He sounded intent on making sure nobody found out about his little plan.

I nodded in acknowledgement. If that was how Taichi felt, then I wasn't going to tell anyone.

---

After walking up a flight of stairs and around a corner, we ended up in front of a chemistry classroom that oddly enough, the door was already open and a number of female teachers were shuffling in and out of the doorway with large and small trays of food.

"Taichi what are we doing here?" I managed to whisper to him as a teacher walked out of the classroom and in consequence, Taichi shoved me as well as himself behind a corner wall to hide our presence.

"Sssshhh! Just stay put." He confided to me as he slipped the jar into my own hands.

"Taichi! What are we doing here!?" I whispered again, now not liking the fact that he had disclosed me with the vile jar.

"Vengeance remember?"

"On these teacher's!? We don't even know if this stuff really works!"

"I'll explain the whole situation later but for now…" Taichi grinned, thrilled in his eager excitement and began to chuckle. "The laxatives will work. I tested them out myself on somebody last night. He came out to my apartment to help me study and he just sort of outgrew his welcome and I got tired of him."

There was a glint of something unknown in Taichi's deep chocolate brown eyes and his voice was calm and confident. There was just something about the way he said "I got tired of him" that made me worry just a little and gave me an uncomfortable churning in my stomach.

"Now I want you to stay here." Taichi looked at me strait in the eyes before he got up and began to proceed towards the classroom doorway.

"Wait! Taichi-sama!" There was no way he was just going to leave me there all by myself behind that wall. What was I supposed to do?

Stopping in his tracks, he turned around as if in slow motion and looked back at me, deep into my crimson eyes.

"Don't you trust me?" He said in a soft voice.

"What!?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated again.

I was startled, surprised Taichi could even care about what I thought of him.

Did I trust him?

I pondered his question.

"Well?" He said softly.

"Yes…" I found the words almost slur out of lips and off my tongue.

Taichi gave a warm smile and turned back around to face the doorway. "Wait for the signal." He said in such a quiet voice that he and I could only have heard it alone.

"Signal?"

There was no point in asking. Taichi was already gone and had entered into his new domain. A destination full of warm laughing teachers and an unknown darkness of plotted revenge.

What am I supposed to do? I sat there silently behind the wall, cradling the strange jar up against my chest and waiting for some sort of answer that I thought might come.

It did…but not in the way I had envisioned it.

---

All I could remember was the jar…and Taichi. How we were running down the hall together almost laughing in sheer joy and then…the empty jar smashing and the shimmering, broken pieces of glass shattering into smaller pieces and glimmering like precious diamonds scattered all over the rough marbles floor.

All I could remember was the look of a woman's face as she ran out of the classroom. Her face soiled with the look of a sick dog. The drops of sweat that accumulated around the front of her forehead. The exotic, vibrant words that were unleashed by her darting tongue and clenching teeth.

All I could remember was being separated from Taichi in our moment of madness and frenzy. He running down one hallway, one women drastically trying to catch up with the athlete but with no avail.

I ? I was running down an opposite hallway, two women sprinting on my heels who were very well disturbed and had there own sickened mind on vengence.

---

Hall after hall, I kept on running, dashing into doorways whenever possible and eventually, I turned a sharp turn and dashed down another long foyer. To my dismay however, I was about to near the end of the hallway, when another girl (who looked to be about an age younger than I was) slowly walked out from one of the many nearby classrooms and into the center of the hallway. She hugged what looked a stack of hand written music sheets to her chest as she let out a soft sigh. Almost on instant, I screamed at her to move out of the way, as I made my way swiftly down the hallway, but the warning had come to late. I ran straight into the poor girl and accidentally knocked all the music sheets out her arms, causing them to scatter out in all directions and all over the floor. Frantically, the young girl dropped to her knees and began picking up the discarded papers.

"Oh! I'm SO so sorry Meems! I'm kind of running from somebody right now!" I bent down and helped the girl pick up some of the scattered papers. Astonishingly, the girl only returned with a sincere smile and tucked some strands of cherry blossom pink hair behind her ear.

"No problem Sora-chan…"As she said this however, her voice began to shake and escalate into small growl.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her worriedly as I watched her stand up and shuffle through her stack of music papers as if to make sure they were all there. I wasn't used to seeing her being upset. I mean not a lot anyway. Mimi always seemed to be so quirky and vibrant, a smile dazzling on her features whenever I was to wave to her while passing through the hallways in between classes.

Mimi huffed. "Oh Sora! Koushiro-kun has been kept up inside his apartment all last night and today. He won't even come out and talk to me! I've tried calling him but every time he answers the phone he says the same thing- "Sorry! I really gotta run to the bathroom! I'll have to talk to you some other time!" I've called him about 11 times already! Some lame excuse!!" Mimi hollered as she stomped her foot, her cherry blossom pink curls bouncing as she did so.

That's when it hit me. Taichi…the pranks…the laxatives…the 'guy' who had spent the night tutoring Taichi. It was Koushiro! Oh! That bastard! How could he even think of doing such a thing? (Then again, when did ever think?)

"I don't think he likes me Sora…"Mimi continued in a soft voice.

"I'm sure that's not it at all. I'm sure Koushiro is just…" I was cut off as I peered over Mimi's shoulder only to see two frantic and angry women run a sharp turn at the end of the hallway and prepare to run in my direction. My crimson eyes widened to the edge of me eyelids.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, not caring if anybody around me heard me. Mimi looked at me oddly.

"Who were you running from anyway Sora?" Mimi asked meekly.

Hastily, one of the women halted as soon as she fixed her twitching eyes upon my fearful gaze.

"THERE!!" She pointed her wavering index finger at me in a threatening fashion. "That's the girl who put the laxative in the food!" She hollered. Mimi jerked her head around to see the two angry women and then turned back to me, giving me a suspicious look as she did so.

"Wait a second…laxatives?" She growled, her dark pink orbs staring daggers into my own crimson. "You…you…"

"Uhh…Sorry Mimi! I gotta go!" I protested just before I broke out into a run in the opposite direction of the two women. I could still hear Mimi screaming after as me as I nearly ended the hallway.

"TAKENOUCHI SORA!!!!"

I ended the hallway just as I heard Mimi's angry shrills and yells die out. 'I'm so sorry Mimi….' I thought guiltily to myself.

I really had no idea that Taichi could be such a jerk. Maybe it was a bad idea to follow through with Taichi's prank. I mean, look where it got me now! Here I am hurting one of my best friends and running form two tormented demons who want to catch me and probably throttle me with every bit of energy those teachers could muster. Sure, I loved the adventure, the thrill and even 'Taichi-_SAMA's_' presence…but…it was all lost now. Taichi had abandoned me. What was I supposed to do now?

Quickly, I exited out of a pair of doors that were located in the back of the school and entered upon the scenery of where the baseball and soccer fields were to be found.

I was still running hysterically as I heard the glass doors shut behind me and as I took in a big sigh of relief for nobody was chasing me, I decided it would be best to stop and catch my breath before I would collapse of exhaustion. Besides, I was outside now and it would be much easier now to dodge teachers then it would be if I were inside the cramp school building.

I panted uncontrollably as I drug my sore, tired feet toward a small blue building that was separated from the main building and eagerly, I took advantage of the cool breeze that was now kissing my hot, sweaty face. It was hard to believe that only a couple of hours earlier, I had dreaded being outside in the intense sun… but now, compared to all the running I had accomplished, even the littlest of a warm breeze sent an icy chill into my veins, refreshing me as I panted and rested my head against the blue wall of the building. If only I could have stayed in this peaceful state a little while longer. Sadly, fate had other plans for me.

Just as I was gradually shutting my eyelids and about to succumb into a bit of a peaceful slumber against the building's blue wall, a loud shrill penetrated through my tranquil atmosphere and burned forcefully into me ears, causing my eyelids to flutter open quickly and gaze fearfully at a women who looked to be in her mid-forties, standing a few feet in front of me.

Her veins were tightened around her forehead and her weary eyes looked to the extent of popping right out of their sockets. Her face was red much like mine and her fingers were curled into a tight fist.

"Takenouchi Sora…" She laughed in almost a maniacal fashion as she rested her hand on a door that I had just now realized was there. It was the door to the girl's locker room. "I almost didn't recognize you with that band-aid under your eye but I can see your probably tired of running around in your dirty old soccer uniform… miss Takenouchi?" The Women smirked before she took a step closer to me. In response, I took a step back. There was no way I was going to let this women come near me.

"I had a feeling you would head for the girl's locker room. Wanted to change back into your nice clean school uniform no?

Damn she was smart! I hadn't even thought about that idea. It was true. The entire time, I had been running around in my sweaty soccer jersey and by this time most people would have wanted to change.

"It's time to come with me Takenouchi…"

"No!" I hesitated but the women began to proceed toward me. Fearfully without me realizing, I began to bit-by-bit walk backwards, only stopping when I felt my back bump up against something hard and cold behind me.

"No..no, no!" I started to panic, darting my eye in each direction, trying to find some means of escape or some sort of distraction. There was none. I was trapped.

"Taichi! Where are-" Abruptly, Before I could even mange to scream out the rest of my feelings, a door from somewhere behind me burst opened from the inside and two tanned arms were thrown out on both sides of me like an eagle spreading out it's proud wings, wrapping themselves firmly around my quivering body. Rapidly, they then roughly jerked my shaking body backwards and thrusted me inside the open door, letting it slam shut in front of me once I was safely inside where ever I was.

Shaken and curious, I peered around my new surroundings.

It was a very damp, cold room surrounded with many black benches and lockers and oddly enough, it seemed very familiar yet different. If you know what I mean that is.

Still gazing around my surroundings, I noticed A pair of checkered pattern boxers randomly laying on one of the nearby black benches. Wait a second! This! This is…this is the BOY's locker room!

**NOTES: Whew! Ten pages!! First of all…yes I know some of you probably don't agree with Mimi having dark pink eyes but it's just that I've seen a lot fan art like that and I always thought it was so kawaii! Another thing I'd like to clear up is the fact that I left a bit of a gap in what had happened with the prank. I will probably go into more detail about what happened in a later chapter. This is just the start of the fic so please don't be disappointed because you didn't enjoy this small tidbit. **

**Review and let me know what you think! Are there errors that DRASTICALLY need fixing? Constructive Criticism is en_courage_d. **

**Thanks to my reviewers!!! **

**Digimaniac****- Thank you so much for your review! I'm so sorry I can't update faster! –makes my own puppy dog eyes- **

**maestrong- Thanks and don't worry. I plan to incorporate all the 02 and 01 characters. It just might take me a while to do it. **

**Melinda-chan- Please don't find me anything like annoying but…what were the few mistakes in the last chapter? (And yes, I'm sure there are PLENTY of mistakes in this chapter. I sort of rushed through it!) **

**Russ Dog- I'm glad your happy and you know what? If you keep reviewing the way you do then you will be sure to continue to see your name up here! **

**MaverickMadness-Domo Arigato! **

**digifreak880- Thankies! **

**Vigatus****- Gracias! **

**JyouraKoumi****- LOL Thanks for the fave and I will be sure to check you out on Youtube as soon as my stupid computer stops running so slow and freezing up on me.**

**If I have left anybody out…I am so sorry! Please let me know! **


	5. The Boy's Locker Room Pt 1

**Three Simple Words **

**Chapter 5 **

****

**_By Flarie Hanami _**

The resonance of dripping water echoed throughout the vast, cold, empty room. No doubt there was a leak located somewhere high up in the ceiling's rafters, and the room seemed to discharge this eerie, sort of "off-limits" kind of aurora. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the boy's locker room. After all, the room was not at all tidy. In one corner, a pair of obliviously worn checkered boxer shorts randomly laid on one of the many black benches, while across from where I was solemnly standing, I could identify a great deal of dents and graffiti all throughout the black lockers before me. The place astounded me really but… whatever twisted person dragged me in…Wait a second!

"WHO in the freaking, twisted hell decided there just going to grab ME and drag ME in here!?"

"That would be me." A male's low voice unexpectedly responded from somewhere behind me and just out of the corner of my eye I become aware of a dark shadow slowly shifting toward me. Drops of sweat accumulated around my beating forehead as I felt a warm breath travel down the back of my neck, making the auburn hairs on my neckline stand on the end. No doubt…the shadow annoyingly breathing on me like some kind of a sicko…

…Is a boy.

"Sora…" The shadow whispered down my tingling neck.

I'm sorry, but there is NO way I'm just going to just let some guy drag me into the boy's locker room and breath down my neck!

Swiftly, I turned around to face my "kidnapper" and curled my fingers into a fist. Raising my arm in the air, I threw a fitting blow at whom I thought would be just a disgusting pervert's face and made impact with his nose. On collision, the boy yelped in revelation but held his ground, only loosing his poise slightly due to loss of footing. Raising his hand to his discolored nose, he softly caressed it and grunted.

"Geeze…" He looked back up at me, thick brown bangs cascading downward and past his eyes, those familiar melted chocolate orbs burning right into my own. "Sora…"

He certainly didn't look very pleased as he searched my emotionless expression for some sort of answer on why I just hit him.

It wasn't even until I heard the sound of something dripping that I noticed there were streams of shimmering red blood trickling down the boy's swollen right cheek, drizzling and dripping onto his sweaty soccer uniform. Oh my gosh! Did I do that to him? I couldn't have possibly punched him that hard could I? And I punched his nose not his cheek!

The boy continued to just stand there silently staring at me. He parted his lips and playfully slid his tongue out between them, mischievously licking a drop of delicious blood that had made it's way to the corner of his slightly bruised lips.

"Taichi…" I whispered under my breath and lowered my head in guilt.

Taichi blinked. Looking me over once more and then nodding his head, a small faint smile crept to his lips. "Relax." Taichi responded calmly.

"Huh?" I stared at him quizzically. I definitely didn't see any reason to relax. Here I was in the boy's locker room and Taichi's face was bleeding. Nope! Nothing to relax about! Taichi calmly wiped a bit of blood away with his hand as if it was nothing.

"You didn't cause this injury if that's what your thinking. I just got into a fight is all."

A fight? When did he get into a fight? On the way to the locker room? Was there even time to get into a fight?

"With who? One of the teachers?"

Taichi shook his head left and right hastily as if he was irritated. "That's none of your business anyway." He grunted. There was a glint of annoyance in his voice as he swiftly jerked his gaze away from me and resettled it on a row of damaged lockers. Very suspicious…Well he was certainly being very touchy. You'd have thought that after having dragged me in here he could at least be a little nicer. Hold on a second! Why did he even pull me in here in the first place? I glared back at the mop-haired boy who continued to ignore me and was still intentionally staring at his lovely, vandalized lockers. What was his deal?

"Why?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence and crossing arms.

"Why what?" He huffed as if I had just asked him the most stupid question in the world.

"Don't' play stupid with me! Why the hell did you snatch me and yank me in here!? I'm a GIRL baka! If someone finds out that I'm in here…I…I could be…"

"Chill!"

"NO! I'm not going to just CHILL!" On the word chill, I mimicked the sound of his voice. Taichi pouted at this and crossed his arms, sinking a low growl in the bottom of his throat.

"SO WHAT? I SAVE your ass and all I get is YELLED at and a PUNCH to the FACE?" Tension was now rising in his voice as he balled his fingers into a fist, the tips of his fingertips turning white and contrasting with the rest of his dark tanned hands. Nonetheless, I wasn't going to back down from him. It was normal for Taichi to have a short temper and besides, I've seen him MUCH angrier before. And what's with all this saving my ass mess? I didn't ask to be saved! He was the one to get me into this mess anyway!

"SAVED ME!? YOU GOT ME INTO THIS MESS DUMB ASS!! Right now, there are some demonic, hellish women after me who want to tear my bleeding flesh apart from my shattered bones and burn my rotting corpse over a blazing bonfire! "

Taichi sighed and pouted again. "Me thinks your over exaggerating." He wagged his finger at me as if to scold me.

"Me thinks you better help me get out of here before somebody finds me in…or...hey!" There was sound of shuffling fabric and Taichi yawning. "What are you doing?" Rather annoyed, I curiously watched Taichi as he crossed his arms downward and grabbed the hem of his dirty soccer jersey. Grunting, the boy then proceeded to gradually tug the shirt over his head, only to reveal a tanned slightly built chest beneath all that sweaty fabric. I'll admit that while he didn't have a six-pack, he definitely had some muscle on him.

Unconsciously, I was beginning to drool at his "hotness".

The mop-haired boy just perked one of his dark eyebrows and stared back at me like I was some kind of drooling idiot.

"What?" He gruffed and dabbed his bloody face with the disheveled, perspiring jersey, blotching it with stains of dried red blood.

"Mmmm…nothing!" I jerked my head away from his perplexed stare. A flash of red staining my cheeks quickly and then disappearing before he could even notice.

"Whatever…I don't care!" Taichi scowled and lifted his arms behind his head to stretch them. Wuh? What did he just say? Did he just say what I think he just said?

"What do you mean "I don't care"!? I yelled back to him, rather taken aback.

"I don't care what you say. Hell! I can do what I want!" He barked.

This made me angry. Swiftly, I turned to him and glared at him with an evil eye.

"NO YOU CAN"T!! You can't just go around and do whatever you want! Not if it costs other people to stumble into trouble!"

Taichi looked around the room as if he was looking for something…or someone. He shrugged when he found nothing and looked back at me annoyed.

"Like who?" Taichi huffed.

Steam was beginning to boil inside of me and I could feel searing heat radiate out of my ears as I slowly clenched my fists tightly and narrowed my eyes on Taichi. A demon was slowly beginning to control me…

Was he really this stupid? Was he really that much of an idiot?

"MEE!! IDIOT!!!" Outraged and without even thinking, I swung my palm at the petulant boy's face and slapped his already bleeding cheek, forcefully jerking his head to the side on blow.

Now it was Taichi's turn to narrow his eyes on me. He growled, ignoring the vicious burn on his already wounded cheek

"Whatever! I don't care!" He barked back at me again.

Don't' care? DON"T CARE!!?? I could just…rrrrrrr… Had he forgotten? What happened to us being best childhood friends?

Did he not even care about me anymore? Did he EVER care about me?

------------------------------------------------------

_"Sora…" _

_"What?" _

_"I love you." _

------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE YOU TAICHI YAGAMI!!"

Taichi flinched and halted from wiping his bloody face. He stared at me wide eyed, his pupils shaking in a strange fashion left and right.

Had I got his attention? Did I hit a nerve?

No.

There was silence between the two us until little by little, very gradually, I heard a crowd of muffled laughter come from somewhere outside the locker room's doorway, getting louder and louder as they seemed to be getting closer and closer toward the door. One of the voices in particular (it was definitely a male's voice) seemed to be practically yelling at the top of his lungs over all the laughter. Shouting out random things like "WHAM!" and "Knocked down!".

"Shit!" Taichi cursed under his breath.

Needless to say, I was very confused on what was going on. Taichi on the other hand seemed to know EXACTLY what was going on. He turned to me promptly and roughly placed his hands on my shoulders.

He stared into my crimson eyes and a bead of sweat skimmed down his forehead.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him, feeling something was definitely out of place. Taichi's once angry dark orbs had transformed into ones of seriousness…and something else. I could see fear.

Fear?

Taichi was afraid?

"Taichi?" I started to speak again but was punctually halted when I heard the locker room's main door handle begin to creak and turn. Hastily, Taichi squeezed my shoulders and began to forcibly thrust me toward some door in the back of the room and without hesitation, the boy literally threw me through it just as he managed to open it, sending my overwhelmed body crashing to the hard cold floor once I was on the other side. The other main door opened and a group of loud laughing males entered into the locker room.

I watched Taichi huff and take in a deep breath just as the door I had just entered through close on me. There was a slam.

"Taichi…"

Maybe he did care…

**Author notes: I really hated the way I worded this chapter because it's kind of sloppy since I was in such a hurry to get it posted. Oh well, I hope it's not that bad. I plan to put some actual taiora into next chapter. PLEAZE tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you! Right now, I don't have time to leave a note to everyone so I am just going to list all you wonderful people who reviewed! (so corny but SO true) Domo Arigato MUCH!!!! **

****

**_chrono17 _**

****

**_sarangxseohaee _**

****

****

****

**_Crimson Eye _**

****

**_0iospw _**

****

**_Melinda-chan _**

****

**_Vigatus _**

****

**_Digimaniac _**

****

**_JyouraKoumi _**

****

****

**_Thanks for all your reviews. They are really appreciated! _**

****


End file.
